


Справляется

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: это не самое простое дело, конечно.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede, Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664
Kudos: 1





	Справляется

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — преканон и самый финал канона аниме.

Тетя Эбигейл овдовела, когда Милли было восемь.  
Замуж снова она так и не вышла. Вместо своих детей нянчила целый выводок племянников и племянниц с обеих сторон, помогала в церковном приюте, торговала в лавке при пекарне, оставшейся в наследство от мужа, шила, штопала, вязала… да мало ли работы у женщины.  
Милли нравилось у нее бывать: в доме тети Эбигейл всегда пахло свежей выпечкой, домашним яблочным вареньем и лакированным деревом, а в светлых гулких комнатах можно было затевать десятки игр, от пряток и жмурок до поисков сокровищ.  
И трехцветная кошка у тети была ласковая: бежала к гостям, встречала у дверей, громко мурлыча, и почти никогда не выпускала когтей.  
В детстве Милли, бывало, гостила в тетином доме по несколько дней подряд, став постарше — чаще приезжала по делу: забрать испеченный к празднику пирог, оставить ткани на новое платье к Рождеству для сестры или кузины, вместе с мамой передать гостинцы от семейства Томпсонов.  
— …Не одиноко тебе? — как-то, стоя в прихожей, услышала она, пока мама завязывала чепец.  
— Нет, что ты, — покачала головой тетя Эбигейл и погладила по голове Милли, державшую корзинку с яблочными пирожками, полученную взамен корзины овощей с фермы. — У меня всегда кто-нибудь гостит, а нет гостей — так и с кошкой не заскучаешь.  
Последний раз Милли навещала ее перед тем, как устроиться в «Бернарделли», сразу после ускоренных курсов страхового агента.  
За десять лет тетя Эбигейл совсем не изменилась, будто ни дня не прибавила: ни морщинок на гладком лице, ни серебряных ниточек в льняных волосах, по-простому собранных в косу, перекинутую через плечо.  
Племянницу она встретила все так же радушно. Обняла крепко-крепко, заварила чай, поставила на стол, застеленный белоснежной скатертью, глубокую тарелку с шоколадным печеньем, сама села рядом, подперев подбородок рукой.  
— Какая ты большая выросла, — наконец сказала она.  
— Мама иногда говорит, что я слишком большая, всех ухажеров распугала, — прожевав первое печенье, пожаловалась Милли.  
— А ты распугала?  
— Только последнего, — честно призналась Милли. — Я его попросила помочь мне станган почистить — на работе много ездить по округе придется. Девушке без оружия, сказали, никак. А он не удержал.  
— И что? — в глазах у тети Эбигейл загорелись искорки, совсем как тогда, когда она первая затевала с малышней шумную возню.  
— Папа за доктором ездил. Перелом… — вздохнула Милли.  
— И зачем же тебе такой ухажер, дорогая моя?  
Милли уткнулась в свою чашку.  
— Маме он нравился.  
— Так жить с ним не твоей маме. Вот мой Джордж нашим родителям не слишком был по душе — мы даже сбежать собирались, помню…  
— Но не сбежали?  
— Перед самым нашим побегом отец вдруг передумал и отдал Джорджу мою руку, — тетя Эбигейл покрутила на пальце потускневшее обручальное кольцо и вдруг сказала: — Он мне все еще снится, бывает.  
— Страшно, наверное, — простодушно выпалила Милли, сообразила, что ляпнула, и уронила на скатерть надкусанное печенье. — Простите…  
— Ни капли, — улыбнулась тетя Эбигейл. — Бери еще печенье. А маме скажи: найдется человек, который примет тебя такой, какая ты есть. И даже со станганом, — быстро добавила она, Милли только рот успела приоткрыть.  
Постаревшая кошка все-таки вышла к гостье — щурясь, позволила почесать себя за ухом, повздыхала с усилием, неуклюже подпрыгнула, вскарабкалась тете Эбигейл на колени и притихла.  
Всю дорогу до фермы, а потом — до Декабря, до главной конторы «Бернарделли», пока автобус неторопливо пылил по пустыне от одного ведомого только водителю ориентира до другого, Милли на заднем сиденье, обнимая сумку со всеми своими пожитками (а станган все-таки пришлось на крышу пристроить), думала: если тетя так сильно любила своего мужа и до сих пор любит, как же она справляется столько лет? Неужели по правде бывает, что любят — вот так?  
Оказалось, бывает.  
Не пришлось даже десяти лет ждать, чтобы увидеть, — два года всего прошло, и Милли поверила.  
Мэрил любила именно так.  
Поэтому она переживала из-за своей вины, и вернулась сама не своя после того, как полночи бродила с мистером Вэшем под звездным небом, и заслонила его собой от злой толпы, и кричала на него, и отбивалась почти по-настоящему, когда он ее обнял, и при прощании плакала так сдержанно, что сердце разрывалось.  
Поэтому, как он ушел, она стала допоздна просиживать на открытой веранде, в старом скрипучем кресле-качалке, — обычно к закату Милли выносила ей шаль, говорила: «Не сидите до самой полуночи, мэм, замерзнете ведь», а Мэрил безучастно кивала в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от постепенно темнеющего горизонта.  
И поэтому, наверное, мистер Вэш ни разу не оглянулся, когда уходил.  
Трудно, должно быть, так любить, тихонько вздыхала Милли.  
Еще и страху пришлось натерпеться из-за того синеволосого — жуть, мэм, как же вы выдержали.  
Она? А что она?  
Она работала вместе с Мэрил на расчистке старого подземного русла, пробитого водой, и кашеварила в свою очередь на походной кухне, и каждый день придумывала что-нибудь на завтрак (готовить ужины взялась Мэрил), и привела в порядок старый дом, который они заняли, выскоблив все углы и отмыв окна, и ходила в лавку, и писала письма, готовясь к ежемесячной отправке почты, и пару раз в неделю разворачивала карту, прикидывая, сколько отсюда до сиротского приюта рядом с Декабрем, и иногда задумывалась — хотела бы она остаться здесь жить? Насовсем?  
И отдала мистеру Вэшу оружие Николаса — пусть оно поможет ему вернуться.  
Снов Милли не видела.  
Намахавшись за день киркой и наворочавшись камней, по вечерам она падала в постель, обнимала подушку и засыпала до рассвета, без сновидений.  
Но когда на небе после новолуния только-только прорезались тонкие полумесяцы, Милли проснулась посреди ночи: ей показалось, что скрипнула дверь и будто кто-то присел на край постели.  
Она приподняла голову и всмотрелась в силуэт.  
Звезды светили так ярко, что никак нельзя было ошибиться.  
— Вы мне снитесь, Николас.  
— Ну и что, — он заговорщически понизил голос, наклоняясь. — Это же хороший сон, правда?  
— Хороший, — прошептала Милли.  
— Подвинься. Да, так, — он улегся рядом и закинул руки за голову.  
— А вы надолго?  
— На сколько захочешь. Это же твой сон, радость моя.  
— Хоть до утра?  
— Хоть до утра, — он вытянул из-под плеча ее косу, пощекотал кончиком нос и вдруг сказал: — Прости меня.  
За что — не сказал.  
— Ничего, Николас. Правда… Это ничего, — она вытерла непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы тыльной стороной руки.  
В ответ он прижал ее к груди, и Милли заплакала уже в голос, и плакала, пока не устала, и сама не заметила, как задремала.  
Сон прервался от того, что по лицу скользнула быстрая тень — будто птица вспорхнула с подоконника.  
Солнца уже поднялись над горизонтом.  
В уголках глаз скопилась влага. Когда Милли моргнула, слезы скатились по вискам и затерялись в рассыпавшихся по подушке волосах — коса ночью расплелась и лента куда-то пропала.  
Никогда такого не было.  
Милли как раз искала ленту, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Милли? — голос у Мэрил звучал встревоженно. — Милли, у тебя все хорошо?  
— Да, мэм! Заходите!  
Скрипнула дверь. Мэрил, уже полностью одетая, остановилась на пороге, помедлила и прислонилась к косяку.  
Опустила взгляд.  
— Прости меня, Милли, — глухо проговорила она. — Мне кажется, я совсем забыла, что ты должна чувствовать. Знаешь, если вдруг захочешь поговорить — я рядом.  
Милли мотнула головой:  
— Ох, мэм, спасибо! Со мной все в порядке. Я справляюсь. Но если вы посидите сейчас со мной… недолго… это будет очень хорошо.  
И Мэрил улыбнулась — немного нерешительно, но — мэм, улыбнитесь так мистеру Вэшу, когда он вернется, и он точно попробует обнять вас еще раз.


End file.
